Son of Green and Daughter of Gold
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "Why did you save me?" she asked with a bitter laugh, "Me, the daughter of the most self-centered bitch of all time." He just shrugged with a smirk, "You're worth it, doll-face."
1. Chapter 1

Vio: Ok, this is a little fic about my oc children of – you'll find out. They will little one-shots, and, maybe – one day – I'll even write a story. _Maybe_. But for now, please enjoy these little ficlets of my ocs.

Warnings for these fics: Self-harm, vulgar language, and gore (monster guts...maybe)

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG in any form or shape whatsoever, but I can still dream. ^u^

 **. . .**

 **1**

 **. . .**

" _Why the hell did I even have two?" Her mother snarked as she brushed her 'perfect' daughter's curly locks into a ponytail, "I got it right on the first try."_

 _Both laughed, and she tried her best to ignore the sudden wetness falling from her cheeks._

She hummed a soft tune to herself, pulling her hair free from its braid. She smiled as the soothing breeze caressed her face.

" _Oh my," she forces herself to keep her look of cold indifference up at the sight of her older sister's sneer, "you must simply watch where you're going,_ _ **little sister**_ _." She sauntered off cackling, her nasally voice that sounded like a dying cat and a screaming goat had a baby._

 _After her sister disappeared around the corner, she stood up and limped towards her room, ignoring the stench of whatever the other had poured onto her._

She slipped off her orange cardigan, folding it neatly before setting it down beside her small bag of treasures. A bitter smile tugged at her lips, she had no use for the little trinkets that she had come to adore.

Not where she was going.

" _Mama," she whimpered, pulling at the silky night gown her mother wore, "I 'ad a bad dreem, canna I shweep wit oo?"_

 _She was sent back to her room in tears, rubbing the throbbing hand mark on her cheek._

She walked forward, pausing as she reached the edge of the building.

" _You little whore!"_

There was no going back now.

" _I should've had an abortion!"_

She was doing everyone a favor.

" _You were a mistake!"_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, but that one stubborn part of her heart screamed at her to open her eyes – to see the beautiful world that had damned her from the start.

She cracked them open.

Electric, lime green clashed with dull cinnamon.

There was another teen floating in front of her. Upside down. Smirking like a fool.

"Hey, doll-face," his voice was husky, she noted, "what'cha doin' up here all alone?"

No answer. Just her staring at him.

His brows furrowed, and he frowned, "Alright then. What's your name, doll-face?"

"Lillie," she whispered brokenly, "Lillie Morbucks."

He smiled brightly. A beautiful one at that.

"Well, Ms. Morbucks-"

"Lillie." she said firmly, if a bit coldly.

"Well, Lillie," he smirked, turning upright to pose, "the name's Jojo. Baelfire Jojo."

Silence.

"Ya know," he started with an undertone of an emotion she couldn't figure out, "instead of hanging out here, why don'cha come with me to go get some pizza and ice cream. That always cheers me up when I feel like shit."

Lillie tries to move past him, but his trunk-like arm wraps itself around her shoulders, tugging her away from the edge. From her final destination. She looks up to tell him to let her go but stops at the warning look in his eyes. It was quite obvious that he would not let her jump today, and she would have to accept it.

"Oh," she feels a spark of warmth at this stranger's stubbornness and relents, "ok."

If possible, his smile grew larger. It made her want to smile.

* * *

Imma probably go back and add and fix it up a bit, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it nonetheless.

Please R&R! ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Vio: Heyo everyone, and welcome to my next little...chappy, I guess? Anyways, please enjoy! 6w6

 **. . .**

 **2**

 **. . .**

"So," she said with a quiet whisper, stiring her melting vanilla ice cream, "you're _the_ son of Butch and Buttercup Jojo? The son of one of my mother's most hated enemies?"

Baelfire chuckled, raising both eyebrows, "Youngest son actually, and one of her most hated enemies?"

She chuckled bitterly, finally pushing her bowel away, choosing to watch him down his fourth bowel, "Your aunts would count as the others. She hates the Powerpuff Girls the most, especially Blossom and for the most idiotic reasons too."

The Rowdypuff tilted his head in confusion and slight interest, "What reasons? Mom just told my bro and I that she hated them because Aunt Blossom refused to let her become a puff," his look turned uneasy and guilty, "and because she was a selfish prick."

Lillie snorted, "Selfish wouldn't even cover it."

She turned to look out the window, watching as people walked by either in a hurry with frowns or slowly, smiling and laughing. A soft cough had her attention turning back to the teen. He was staring at her, _no_ , more like analyzing her. Those unique electric eyes of his literally took her breath away as she gazed into them.

' _They're so green, like a newly bloomed, bright green forest.'_

"Like what ya see?" She blushed a bright red, quickly turning away as he laughed.

"Your eyes," he paused to stare at her in confusion, and her blush deepened, "they're very green."

His smirk slipped off his face, and he turned to look away with a blush of his own as he scratched the back of his head, flattered, "Thanks?"

"I'm sorry, I just...green is my favorite color." she stared down at the floor, counting the stains to calm herself.

"Heh," he huffed fondly, "your eyes ain't too bad to look at either."

She was getting too flustered for this, "I, um, need to go," she slid out of the booth with an obvious fake smile plastered on, "my mom might worry if I don't get home soon. My sister too – they're both worrywarts."

That was a lie. Neither gave a damn about her welfare. Hell, her mother told her that she was a damn mistake – who _the fuck_ tells a six-year-old that they're a damn mistake to their _fucking_ face?!

As she hurried to leave, Baelfire grabbed her by the wrist, "Hey," she hesitantly looked over at him – he was frowning, "can we meet up again, like at the park or somethin'? I really don't want to find you on another building."

She bit her lip, and he pouted, his eyes seemed bigger, "Please?"

"Ok."

He smiled, standing up to bring her into a hug. She could smell the sweet and spicy scent of his cologne, could feel a few of his longer raven-colored locks brush against her cheek. For a moment, she let herself relax into the embrace. She had one met him a few hours ago, so why does she feel so relaxed and calm around him?

Sadly, a few seconds later, they pulled back with smiles adorning their faces, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lilypad?"

She giggled at the nickname, "Tomorrow."

She was not just Lillie Morbucks, daughter to Princess Morbucks and younger sister to Victoria Morbucks.

She was just Lilypad to him and it made her heart warm.

* * *

Please enjoy and also, please R&R! 😀


	3. Chapter 3

Vio: Hey my peeps, here's ficlet #3.

Although, I want to point something out first: This is not a story. These are just little ficlets of my ocs, mainly Baelfire and Lillie. There'll be other ocs, but I'm not revealing them yet.

B _uuuuuu_ t, I **MIGHT** do a story, if enough of you want said story. 😀

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **3**

 **. . .**

It was quite the lovely day for a visit to the Townsville Park. The sky was bright blue with a moderate amount of clouds to block the sun out when it became too much, children were laughing and yelling as they chased after one-another. Yes, it definitely was a beautiful but warm day. Perfect even – so why was she wearing such a heavy choice in clothing?

Lillie grimaced, wiping her forehead of any sweat. She had chosen poorly, even others noticed. If the concerned looks some of the adults sent her was anything to go by. Her choice included: a thick, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of gray sweats, along with some worn-out tennis shoes. Her fake smile she had plastered on, tightened as she rubbed her cheek, gaining even more worried looks.

She knew her right cheek was a mess of black and blue. Her mother made sure of it. It wasn't like she could tell anyone anyways – who could accuse the richest woman in Townsville of abuse when she could easily make them 'disappear' with a snap of her fingers?

Suddenly, a bright flash of electric green blinded her, and she closed her eyes at the unexpected brightness.

"So, Lilypad," she couldn't hold back her flinch at the nickname as she felt calloused fingers brush lightly against her bruised cheek, "ya gonna tell me where this came from?"

She cracked her eyes open to see Baelfire bending over, his face inches away from hers. She could make out light scars littered about and even a small birthmark right beneath his left eye. Their eyes caught each other, and he smiled – a smile that sadly, didn't reach those charged orbs.

"I...I fell." She bit her lip hard as the lie spilled from her lips so easily.

"You... _fell_?"

She nodded, glancing at the more populated part of the park, "Yeah, clumsy me," she chuckled, her bitterness obvious, "I accidentally skipped a step on my way down for breakfast, so don't worry about it."

Those strong hands grab her by her cheeks gently, turning her back until they were face-to-face. He was frowning now, a darker emotion lingering in his lime eyes, "I don't know 'bout you, Lilypad, but I don't think a fall on some stairs is supposed to leave a hand-shaped bruise." he hummed nonchalantly, examining the bruise closely.

"I fell," she repeated in a mantra, not daring to look him in the eye, "I fell, there's nothing to worry about, ok?" She inwardly begged that he would let it go because she couldn't handle it right now.

Lillie Morbucks couldn't handle the horrid truth.

The very truth that gets shoved back into her face repeatedly every time she sets one foot into her home.

"That's enough." Baelfire's firm voice snapped her out of her daydreaming. He was giving her a stern look, "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, so chill, alright? And, on a whole different subject, ya can call me Bael – ya know, since I already gave you a nickname and mine's a handful."

"Ok...Bael," they shared another smile, and everything was right again. At least for the time being, but she didn't want to dwell on that.

Why ruin a perfectly good moment?

* * *

I hope you liked it. The next ficlet will be mostly from Baelfire's point of view, so – YAY! *w*

Please R&R!


End file.
